User blog:Jouyato/Dreiten Lore
probably add more sometime. Genes Innocence of children, capability of men. Even as one of the youngest races, the Genes are the most influential despite their inability to harbor magic. In the rare occassion one of them becomes born with Dreiten's blessing of harnessing nature's magic, the Genes appoint the person as a priest who oversees a piece of their wide territory. This authority is seen as unsatisfactory to most people though thus if ever a magic wielding Genes is born, their powers stay uncultivated for fear of using it and getting discovered. This is because of the knowledge that priests die early of exhaustion due to keeping the land fertile and produce abundant. Genes are characterized by their soft rounded ears, fair eyes and dark hair. They keep their hair short and trimmed as it is easier to work that way. Genes who live in the western part including towns that border the sacred forests of the Celes (whose trees they are not allowed to harm lest the elven race destroy their nearby villages out of vengeance) speak their main language Liedsche while small towns built around the great Celes lake of Seit'an speak a dialect called Engellische. Dozens of other dialects litter the Genes' land such as Schweizersche and Niedersche. The totality of the land they occupy in Geneal is called Arbeit-Wiese. While the Genes don't necessarily have different nations and kingdoms, they are seperated into different districts, each overlooked and taken care of by a priest. Arbeit-Wiese's capital is called Heindel, a place flourishing with its trade. It is located at the western half collectively called the Liedselheif, just a few cities away from the Metzes' villages that border the Celes forests. The eastern half of Arbeit-Wiese, Sigenshil, is sparsely populated with villages mostly situated around the coastline areas. With the rural population, Genes who have innate abilities to control magic are rarely born and when they are, the entirety of the district celebrate. Instead of becoming priests, the magic-using Genes are trained and made into the district's finest warriors. In the middle of Arbeit-Weise, a bit to the east, lies a huge lake that separates most of Sigenshil from Liedselheif (although the two halves try to keep up with each other's situations during the monthly district meet with each district's priest, or chief in the East's case) named Seit'an by the Celes. The Genes have adopted this name as well although it is more commonly known as Sedon. Lafi'ats To be feared and respected. Lafi'at, a race living in the deep forests of Geneal. Called the Seels by Mesas (Mesas in turn are called Milfeti'at) and Celes by the Genes (Atziet'at). They speak Sit'elsin, formerly known as Sil-Itke by the early ancestors. The Lafi'at are similar to the Mesas in build albeit slightly taller. The discoloring branching from a circle in the middle of their palms towards their fingertips sets them apart from Mesas. The people are divided into different tribes but could be categorized roughly into two types: The ones who serve the sun Aldias, and the ones who serve the moons Tel'esin and Nerkevia. One can recognize another by a tattoo adorning their body. Where it is varies from one person to another but the design is the same with everyone's with rays spreading from a circular sun for the former and a tattoo of one moon with a smaller one next to it for the latter. The tattoos are adorned with magic bestowed upon each Lafi'at by their tribe's elders. They get them after they pass through childhood. It helps one harness and focus their natural magic. Mesas Outsiders and freeloaders of Geneal. Mesas, children of the wind. What they lack in control of magic, they make up for their gift of swiftness bestowed by the earth. They are by nature a free and easy going race who were once nomadic although in recent times they've taken up trading with the Heiden and travelling from city to city instead of living in the wilderness. Those who have decided to settle down instead of living the life of travelling live in small villages on the outskirts of Geneal's forests. They sometimes make contact with Lafi'at although these are usually unfriendly (due to both their history and clash of personalities) The Mesas are similar to Lafi'at with their pointy ears and high stature. It's said that the two races were the first ones to be borne by the earth. im too lazy to write stuff for this so for now yeah. Category:Blog posts